


Larks and Love

by labellelunaclaire



Series: AUgust 2020 [16]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Treasure Hunters, F/M, mudlarking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labellelunaclaire/pseuds/labellelunaclaire
Summary: Day 16 — Treasure HuntersHades and Persephone search for treasure on the foreshore of a river.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: AUgust 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860763
Kudos: 14
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Larks and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another short, sweet little Hades/Persephone fic!

“I don’t really understand what it is we’re doing here,” Hades said gruffly, looking entirely out of place in his wellies and casual clothes.

“We’re searching for treasure!” Persephone said excitedly, her eyes combing the rocky foreshore for any signs of the bits and bobs she was looking for.

“It’s not real treasure, though,” Hades pointed out. “It’s trash. Things the human threw away because they’re meaningless.”

“Oh, come on, Hades,” Persephone said, giving him a light, playful slap on the arm. “It’s fun! You know what they say about one man’s trash.”

“A lie meant to encourage humans to reduce consumption,” Hades grumbled.

Persephone rolled her eyes, and then saw a tiny spot of color.

“Look! A piece of cobalt river glass!” she gushed, holding the bright blue fragment up to the light. “Isn’t it pretty, Hades?”

“Lover, I can give you whatever riches you want,” Hades told her. “Sapphires and rubies, gold and silver. Why are you so impressed with a broken piece of glass?”

She smiled at him. “Things don’t have to be valuable to be beautiful,” she said. “Sapphires and rubies mean nothing to me. But these little broken bits and bobs… I’m taking them from the ground and I’m giving them meaning.”

Her eyes lit up. “Oh, look! A clay pipe bowl!” She grabbed the little mushroom cap shaped thing from the rocks. She inspected it carefully. “It’s got a little heart on it, how sweet.”

She plopped her finds into the bag at her side and kept searching.

“Come on, Hades,” she said. “You don’t need to take everything so seriously.”

Hades sighed and let his eyes sweep the ground. “Anything for you, my love,” he said gruffly.

When Persephone’s back was turned, he concentrated on the ground, on feeling what was hidden in it. That was his domain, after all, and he could control it. He sensed a small object and willed it up up up until it broke through to the surface.

“Lookie here,” Hades said, picking up a small, tarnished silver ring.

Persephone turned and examined the ring. She took it from him and held it between her fingers.

She looked up at him with a smile. “You’re a dirty cheater, Hades,” she accused jokingly, and stretched up on her toes to kiss Hades gently.

“Everything I do is for you, my dear,” Hades smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> So mudlarking is a real hobby, and I’m obsessed with the youtube channel Norther Mudlarks, which is a mother/daughter duo. If you’re in the market for extremely relaxing content with great cinematography, music, and voices, go give them a watch.


End file.
